Miyu's Revival
by shoreofeternity
Summary: /HiME/ This is the alternate version of the Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit's revival after Alyssa *ahem* "death" In other words, she's alive. Please review!
1. Miyu's Revival

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, or its characters or anything related to Mai-HiME.

This fanfiction is about MIYU. This is basically what was exactly going on during she was getting fixed up. This is a alternate part to where she (hehe) "thinks" that Alyssa Searrs has died.

* * *

MIYU – Multiple IntelligencialYggdrasil Unit.

System boot.

System file:

**Program executing…50%...68%...100%**

**Extracting data****…100%**

**Loading…100%**

**Set procedural order:**

**Arms**

**Legs**

**Upper Torso**

**Lower Body**

**Lower Torso**

**Head**

**Eyes**

**Mouth**

**Procedural set-up complete.**

**Initiating Start-Up.**

**Arms…25%...54%...69%...78%...97%...100%**

**Legs…14%...57%...67 %...84%...100%**

**Upper Torso…ERROR**

**Command?**

**Ignore.**

**Lower Body…54%...73%...82%....91%...100%**

**Lower Torso…****30%...75%...100%**

**Head: Neck Functions – Initiating…****59%...100%**

**Eyes…56%...71%...100%**

**Mouth: Speaking Mechanism…50%...100%**

**Arms – Online**

**Legs – Online**

**Upper Torso – ERROR**

**Lower Body – Online**

**Lower Torso – Online**

**Head Functions – Online**

**Upper Torso: Command?**

**Damage ****Assessment – Complete**

**Restoring Body Functions…43%...83%...100%**

**Upper Torso…10%...11%...23%...56%...87%...100%**

**Set-up complete.**

**Memory – Intact.**

**Format?**

**No**

**Weapons Log:**

**Sword – Damage – 98%**

**Drill – Damage – 13%**

**Gatling-Gun: Damage – 0%**

**Ammo – 570**

**Mithril Dress – Damage – 56%**

**Chainsaw – Damage – 0%**

**Anti-Materializing Weapon – Damage – 0%**

**Restoring…Estimated time: 48 Hours.**

**Running Upgrade Check…****Complete**

**Data Upgrade Available For:**** Mithril Dress**

**Sword**

**Upgrade will commence after restoring completes.**

**Would you like to add any new add-ons?**

**Yes**

**Execute File: **

**Executing: Estimated time to completion: Unknown…**

**Running Disk Check…**

**There are 592 Errors:**

**423 Wires Short-Circuited.**

**56 Corrupted Files**

**113 Battle Data ****Files - Condition – 49 Corrupted, 63 Destroyed.**

**Repairing: Estimated Time – 15 Hours.**

**Total Time: 6****3 Hours + Unknown.**

*click*

"*sigh*, Miyu…I need you. Come back to me…" Alyssa Searrs wiped away a tear.

Miyu had seen her get shot. Alyssa Searrs back than. Had not been killed, but in fact, fainted because the shot had just barely missed her.

Miyu then had walked into a frozen pond with her in her arms.

Alyssa had been rescued a short time later, and the remnants of Miyu recovered.

Alyssa herself had taken on the job to restore Miyu.

Now she had sleepless nights, without Miyu by her side, she could never sleep.

"Miyu... I'll be waiting." Alyssa closed down the lab's lights and started towards the door.

She heard a beeping sound and turned around.

The Computer Screen cast an eerily light.

She walked towards it and gasped.

**Alyssa Searrs voice ****confirmed.**

**Initiating file: **

**Executing…****Recovery time: 31.5 Hours + Unknown.**

Miyu spoke.

"Ojou-sama, please do not worry. I am able to speed up this recovery. By the sound of your voice."

"Miyu…Miyu!" Alyssa started crying.

"Do not worry. I will be back to protect you from harm."

(

--- (o) ---

For the next day, Alyssa Searrs had her bed moved into the laboratory and she was by Miyu's side all the time.

From time to time, she looked at the computer screen.

**Time remaining****: 4 Hours + Unknown**

Alyssa turned her head away to look at Miyu, and then walked towards her bed and slept.

(

--- (o) ---

Alyssa Searrs lay in bed, turning over to face the other way; her hand hit a warm object.

She popped open her eyes in surprise.

"I have returned, Ojou-sama."

She turned her head upwards.

"Miyu?" she said, her voice shaky.

The Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit nodded.

"MIYU!!!" Alyssa jumped up and hugged her guardian and friend.

Alyssa looked up frowned and said.

"Miyu?"

"What is it?" Miyu said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh, nothing…"

_I guess the emotion package still hasn't been installed yet._

"Let's go see everyone else!"

"If Ojou-sama wishes."

The two walked to one of the rooms in the Searrs Foundation's building and entered it.

"Father! Look Miyu is back!"

Her Father looked at Miyu.

"Miyu, thank you for your efforts. You are to be once again placed to be Alyssa Searrs, the 143rd Valkryie's guardian. The other guards are exhausted, because she has not accepted their protection."

"Very well." Miyu said.

(

--- (o) ---

On the way back to Alyssa and Miyu's new room, Alyssa said.

"Miyu, I'm so glad your back!" Alyssa once again burst into tears.

Miyu picked her up and said.

"Me too, Ojou-sama."

Miyu smiled.

Alyssa's eye widened in surprise. Then she closed her eyes and thought.

_So the emotions package has finished Installing._

(

--- (o) ---

* * *

End of Miyu's Revival.

Author's note: Thanks for reading this and please review! I know there are plenty of little weird sentences around, but I can't find the right words. So please press the button *poke* *poke* and tell me if you know!


	2. Target, Locked

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, or its characters or anything related to Mai-HiME.

IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!!! SO I'M GOING TO PUT SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK.

QWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQERTYQWERTYQWERQYWTEQYWETQWYETRYQWETRQTWYQWERYQTWERYQTWEYQTRWEQYWERQYWTEYQEYEQTERYW

Anyways, I'm going to skip a head a bit, which means after the HiME carnival, and the end of Mai-HiME

This fanfiction is about MIYU.

* * *

The Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit had awoken from a deep slumber.

A slumber that she, or no one, or at least, no one anymore could stop her; Alyssa Searrs, the golden light, had gone out. Henceforth, she deactivated herself.

Now, years later, Alyssa Searrs revived Miyu, and Miyu once again returned to her side, with the other HiME.

"Miyu? Do you want to go to a restaurant?" exclaimed Alyssa.

"If Ojou-sama wishes. But, please be informed, that I do not have the receptors, that you have receiving "pain", and I can also not taste the food."

"…I see. But that's ok! We can have it installed later!"

(

--- (o) ---

At the shop where Mai works at…

"Hello and welcome! What would you like to order?" said a completely ignorant Mai.

"…Mai…"

"Eh?" Mai opened one of her two closed eyes.

"Alyssa-san! Miyu-san! How do you do?"

"Fine! Thank you!" replied Alyssa cheerfully.

"I am running at 98% efficiency."

"…" Mai sweat-dropped.

"T-That's good!!! Eheheh." Mai forced a grin.

"No it isn't, if I am not at perfect functionality, I can not protect Miss Alyssa at my fullest capabilities."

"Any how, may I have a sundae and the "special surprise?""

"Sure! Coming right up!" Mai bounced away.

(

--- (o) ---

Miyu's point of view…

Miyu had noticed something, She was surrounded by 9 people trying hard, and failing to disguise themselves.

**Searching for Target(s)…**

**Targets found:**

**West Quadrant: 5 Targets.**

**East Quadrant: 2 Targets.**

**North Quadrant: 2 Targets.**

**South Quadrant: 3 (Unconfirmed.)**

The three behind her were in the restaurants uniform, but Miyu noticed that they were all looking at her in a strange way.

**Preparing to Lock on.**

**Locking on…**

**Lock on:**

**West Quadrant: F, Blue Hair, Green Eyes**

**East Quadrant: F, Red Hair, Green Eyes**

**West Quadrant: F, Gold Hair, Crimson Eyes**

**South Quadrant: F, Orange Hair, Unknown – Reason – Dark Glasses in effect.**

**North Quadrant: F, Green Hair, Dark Brown Eyes**

**West Quadrant: F, Brown Hair, Green Eyes**

**South Quadrant: F, Orange Hair, Unknown – Suggested Green eyes,**

**South Quadrant: F, Brown Hair, Unknown – Reason – Dark Glasses in effect.**

**East Quadrant: F, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes.**

**North Quadrant: F, Pink Hair, Unknown – Not in Range: Sight Available.**

**West Quadrant: F, Black Hair, Yellow Eyes.**

**West Quadrant: F, Pink Hair, Orange Eyes.**

**All Targets acquired.**

**Preparing to Fire:**

**Motion Stand-By**

One of the targets got up and walked towards a person with orange hair.

"Stop, laughing!" she hissed.

**Weapon: Navy Sword Mode: Maria Sword **

**Scarlet Mode: Artillery: Gatling Gun**

**Mithril Dress **

_**Activate**_

"Ojou-sama! Get down!"

"What?"

Miyu jumped with superhuman speed and sprang towards the two.

One managed to jump away – The one with orange hair – but the other wasn't so lucky.

Her arm sliced down.

Two pieces of clothing fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the girl.

**Target face locked on, confirmed. Searching Database…**

**Complete**

**Target: Natsuki Kuga.**

Natsuki ran away into the kitchen.

**Weapon: Scarlet Mode: Artillery: Gatling Gun**

_**Activate**_

"All of you here freeze!"

Her arm transformed into a Gatling Gun.

A second too late.

The customers screamed hysterically and ran away.

In the confusion, Miyu lost the lock on her targets.

**All Targets confirmed lost.**

**Beginning target re-search.**

"Miyu, wait!" screamed Alyssa.

"Do not worry, Ojou-sama, I'll protect you."

"Miyu! Listen! You can't do that! Next time tell me! Now come with me!"

**Target Re-search cancelled.**

"I apologize if Miss is not pleased."

"Save it!" Alyssa said.

Miyu walked silently.

They walked into an empty room.

Or so she thought.

**Warning!**

**Infrared Scanner reports 12 life forms. One unknown object.**

**Targeting…**

All of a sudden a single light came from the room.

"Happy Birthday Miyu!"

The light flicked on.

The room's light revealed the faces of all the HiMEs.

Miyu blinked.

**Emotions package: **

**Command: INITIATE**

All of a sudden a smile blossomed from Miyu's face.

"Thank you!" she said.

It was Miyu's designated birthday made by Alyssa, since it was the day of her revival.

"Quick blow out the candles!"

**Alyssa Searrs voice analysis… Confirmed.**

**Gust Wind.**

A huge explosion exploded from Miyu.

The huge cake splattered all over Natsuki, who was wearing a paper bag.

"ARGH!"

"Everyone! Incoming! Diana senses a whole bunch of hostiles coming this way!" Yukino said.

"Leave this to me!" Nao, with the help of Julia, glued up the door with silky, sticky material.

"Unnecessary," said Miyu.

**M-IYU1-9**

**Radio-command link established. **

**Check in.**

**MIYU-1…Received**

**MIYU-2…Received**

**MIYU-3…Received**

**MIYU-4…Received**

**MIYU-5…Received**

**MIYU-6…Received**

**MIYU-7…Received**

**MIYU-8…Received**

**MIYU-9…Received**

**All retreat.**

**Threat exterminated.**

**All units received retreating now.**

"Miyu? What was that?" asked Alyssa.

"Do not worry, it was my fellow Miyu's, which I called up when I thought there were multiple hostiles."

"Hostiles?" everyone asked.

"Yes, all of you HiME."

"…"

(

--- (o) ---

Later, back in the lab.

**Installing: **

**Installing…100%**

**Testing…**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**  
ERROR**

"Miyu! MIYU!!!" Alyssa Searrs screamed.

The Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit did not respond.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Error

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, or its characters or anything related to Mai-HiME.

MIYU: Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit.

* * *

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

"Miyu! MIYU!!!" Alyssa screamed.

The Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit did not respond.

**Reinforcing: C: /**

**C:/Program Files/Virus/ Vectotrace 3.0.**

** downloading...100%**

**Extracting data...58%...69%...100%**

**Complete...**

**Initiating...**

**Program executing**

**Program start**

**Would you like to remove and delete your home drive (C:/)?**

**Yes No**

**No**

**Are you sure?**

**Yes**

**Loading...**

**Thank you for deleting and erasing everything on your home drive, do not try to stop this.**

**Deleting: C:/Documents and Settings**

**Deleting...3%...68%....98%...100%**

**Complete.**

**Do you wish to format the rest of your drive**

**Yes No**

**No**

**Starting to format drive...100%**

**Complete.**

**Welcome to Vectotrace 3.0.1**

**would you like to begin reformatting your computer?**

**yes no**

**yes**

**Are you SURE?**

**yes**

**REALLY SURE???**

**YES**

**Reconfiguring computer. Deleting: C:/Apps**

**Complete**

**Deleting: C:/DELL**

**Complete.**

**Deleting: C:/WINDOWS**

**Complete.**

**Deleting: C:/drvrtemp**

**Complete.**

**Deleting: C:/MSOCache**

**Complete**

**Do you wish to make a new account?**

**Yes No**

**Yes**

**...Loading...**

**Complete.**

**Initializing...**

**Start: Beginning...**

**Deleting all accounts...56%...100%**

**Complete do you wish to self-destruct this computer?**

**Yes Yes**

**Command: FORCE: NO**

**Access denied:**

**The Administar has deleted your existence.**

**You are to be exterminated in 5 seconds.**

**5...**

**4... (It is futile to resist)**

**3...**

**1...**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**0**

**Intializing...**

**Complete**

**Interplanetary Death ray charging...67%...100%**

**Load Silver Cartridge...**

**Materializing...**

**J.S. connected to Administar**

**MATERIALIZE**

**Standing By**

**START.**

**FIRE**

**Goodbye...**

**(Fading)**

**Robe. Coral**

**MATERIALISE ZWEI: AZURE SKY**

**STANDING BY: START**

**GO**

**BOLT FROM THE BLUE: 3...2...1...0**

**RELEASE**

**...Program Terminate.**

"MIYU!!!"

*sniff*

_She didn't even say goodbye…

* * *

_

End of Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, or its characters or anything related to Mai-HiME.

Author's note: I apologize for no updates in the past month or so. It's summer break, and it's time to party and part from your friends….Anyhow…. ENJOY!

MIYU: Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit.

**...Program Terminate.**

"MIYU!!!"

*sniff*

_She didn't even say goodbye…_

**Virus Program…Transmit-100%**

All that remained one the screen was that.

"*Ahem*"

A crying Alyssa with closed eyes slowly turned to the shadowy figure in the back of the room which had just arrived.

John Smith stepped into the light from the center of the room's path.

"Lady Alyssa, I apologize for doing this but it was my task to fix up what your father had done wrong. Miyu contains a threat that could be…dangerous, to the company."

Alyssa Searrs eyes flashed open.

"It was wrong to have her fixed up. Doing that used- no, _wasted_ much of our company's resources," he continued.

Alyssa began to slowly stand up.

"We can have one of our 7th Generations protect you in place of Miyu- If you wish we can-"

"NO ONE CAN REPLACE MIYU!!!" screamed Alyssa suddenly.

John Smith stopped short.

"No one has access to this room except for me, father, and you…Father is away and gracefully welcomed back Miyu," she remembered.

"The only one who could have done it is YOU!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"It was necessary to-"

"TRAITOR!"

"It was in the best interests of the company that she was eliminated," replied a calm John Smith, "and whoever stands in the way shall be immediately detained. Including you, Alyssa."

Two guards immerged from the darkness and began moving towards her.

"M-MIYU!"

_**Voice lock: Alyssa Searrs. Confirmed**_

_**Activating rewrite program.**_

**Virus Program…Transmit…86%...34%...2%...0%**

_**Purge program.**_

**Initiate.**

**All Systems Green.**

**Alyssa Searrs voice confirmed. **

**Unlock: Section J: Secret: Code Delta-1138 – All UNLOCK!**

**Open: Uninstall: DELL**

**Uninstalling complete.**

**Installing: VISTA.**

**Installation complete.**

_**System Start-up.**_

**Weapon: Straclone – Form: Streamline.**

**Cloning Systems online.**

**Update: Maria Sword – UPDATE COMPLETE – Hayate (Hurricane) Sword.**

**Delta Lock – Locking on… 5 targets.**

**Confirm Command: CAPTURE Target 5.**

**Removing Excess Data: COMPLETE.**

**Initiating cloning process.**

**Complete**

**Clone(s): 3**

**Creating Profile…**

**Complete**

**Clone 1 Complete**

**Clone 2 Complete**

**Clone 3 Complete**

**Equip:**

**MIYU – Hayate (Hurricane) Sword**

**Clone 1 – Straclone – Rivet Form**

**Clone 2 – Straclone – Streamline Form**

**Clone 3 – Straclone – Hammer Form**

Miyu's eyes flashed open.

"Ojou-sama, I have returned."

A Hayate Sword materialized onto her left arm.

Three other clones of her also materialized with weapons shaped like a Nail, Scythe, and a Hammer.

**Clone 1: Attack Target 1, and secure Alyssa Searrs**

**Clone 2: Attack Target 2, and secure Alyssa Searrs**

**Clone 3: Attack Target 3, and lock down lab.**

**MIYU: Attack Target 4, destroy all communication systems.**

**When Complete, converge on Target 5.**

**Invisibility cloak initiate.**

Suddenly all four Miyu's vanished.

The guard to Alyssa left suddenly flew across the lab into a wall with a nail in his head.

The guard to her right suddenly disappeared. With a deep cut across his stomach.

The guards around John Smith were yanked away, and one was smashed into the floor and the other was hit by multiple swords as the single Hayate Sword swirled around him like a hurricane.

Suddenly the door behind John Smith slammed close.

And in a blur, all cell phones and intercom systems in the lab were destroyed.

**Remaining Command: Capture Target 5.**

All John Smith saw was 4 blurs charging towards him at superhuman speed.

"John Smith. You will die for trying to harm Ojou-sama," said the cold voice of Miyu.

"MIYU! You're back!" exclaimed Alyssa.

Miyu looked up.

"I have returned once again, Ojou-sama."

**Command: Eliminate Target 5.**

For once, even the calm and cool John Smith's face was as white as a polar bear in a blizzard.

All that everyone heard in the nearby area was a loud scream which was quickly silenced by the sounds of bodies being thrown around.

**Command Complete.**

"Thank you, Miyu."

End of Chapter 4

Omake:

John Smith: Why did I have to be such a loser here?

Alyssa: Cause you are one. You almost killed Miyu.

Miyu: For that you shall die.

John Smith: H-Hey! Don't blame me! Blame the author!

Miyu: Logically that is correct.

Litome: *sweat drops*

All: Get'em!

Litome: AAGHHHH-

End of Omake

Author's note: Thanks for reading, please review! I'm sort of running out of ideas so anyone got some ideas?


	5. School Days

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Mai-HiME, or Mai-Otome, Sunrise does.

**Author's note: Sorry about the one month blank out. My computer's video card decided to kill itself. I'm rapidly running out of ideas. So I might have to discontinue or end this earlier than I wanted. So whoever has ideas, it would be greatly appreciated if you share them.**

Anyhow, YOU'RE WAIT IS OVER!!! Enjoy!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­1 Year later.

**ARMing Program Initiated.**

**Arming…**

**Complete.**

**Weapons Check. **

**IDENTIFY**

**ALL SYSTEMS AT LEVEL 2 Upgrade.**

**Armed**

_**A**_**dvanced **_**R**_**econ **_**M**_**aid program Ready.**

**Program Initiate.**

**Beginning Scan.**

**Scanning Section One. Complete.**

**Scanning Section Two. Complete.**

**Scanning Section Three. Complete.**

**Scanning Section Four. ERROR.**

**Running Proximity Check.**

**Problem found. Identifying…**

**Location: Section Four, Sector Seven, Block Unit 2, Part 9.**

**Analysis: ALERT Level 4 necessary.**

**All Systems on Level 4 Alert.**

Miyu immediately jumped up from her sitting stance and at super-speed charged into the kitchen, turned on the tap, and jumper back in time to catch a stack a plates from falling, and throwing it up into the air to stop a knife from dropping with her bare hands; she continued to throw all but one plate and knife into the sink then caught a tin can just before it all hit Alyssa. She leapt into the air and with a single slice, cut the toast that had just popped up into the air in half. Dropping it on the plate, opening the refrigerator and cabinet in one kick and spread butter over the bread, poured a glass of milk, landed closed the frig and cabinet and threw on a slice of cheese and added a touch of bacon bits and paprika.

"Here you go Ojou-sama."

Seconds before, Alyssa Searrs was as sleepy as a sloth, and hadn't noticed a single thing until she heard the frig slam shut. Now her eyes were wide open in surprise.

"W-What just happened?"

"Nothing Ojou-sama."

"Never mind, don't forgot to make your own lunch!"

"Ojou-sama, you know I don't eat."

"Nevertheless, we're going to school. Act normal, people don't need to know who we are."

"As you wish," replied Miyu.

"Call me Alyssa in school, Miyu! Remember, Miyu, no breaking arms or legs, no killing, Injuries are ok."

(

--- (O) ---

At school…

Since Alyssa and her super smart brain had a huge difference from the kids at her age, she landed in Miyu's class at the start of the semester.

It also resulted in her in not getting a lot of friends.

Alyssa's only friend was a girl named Shana.

One day, a bunch of boys decide to pick on Alyssa and steal her lunch.

Not a good idea, Miyu jumped through a window on the third floor into the courtyard where Alyssa was.

"Go away; do not make me cause you injuries."

"What can you do to me, skinny girl?" said the first of the three.

"I'm so scared! Help! She's gonna get me!"

"That's right! Come with us girlie, we'll fight you."

Miyu followed the boy into a deserted place just around a corner.

As soon as they turned the corner.

Shana turned to Miyu, "You look worried; you must really care for Miyu."

"No, I'm worried for those guys…"

"Eh?"

Moments later, the heard a loud scream followed by a series of shots.

Miyu walked back towards them.

"Let's go."

"You didn't kill them did you?"

"Of course not, Oj- Alyssa-san."

Alyssa flashed her eyes as a warning.

_Watch out…_

As they walked toward the stairs, Alyssa turned her head towards where they were fighting.

There she say All three guys shaking and quivering, each with at least one hand and leg up and around each one were gun shots, embedded into the wall behind them. One of them had one leg on the ground, neck bent to the side, and both of his arms bent in an awkward way.

"That one won't be moving for awhile." Miyu stated.

(

--- (O) ---

Later, after school on the way back home, Alyssa said to Miyu.

"Miyu, didn't I tell you to be careful what you call me? Also, no more jumping out of windows, we can't keep asking the COMP for money. I still think that name is cheesy, Companions of Mai's Personality? Come on!"

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama."

"It's ok, just don't do it again! So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Ramen with chicken and curry."

"Wow! Awesome I can't wait!

* * *

End of Chapter 5


End file.
